Scream
by YayaSamuko
Summary: What would you do if you wake up one day in a bed with two other people, the three of you being naked? And what if, on top of that, the three of you are the same gender? [Gender-bend, mention of a not-so-existing M/M/M threesome]


" **What would you do if you wake up one day in a bed with two other people, the three of you being naked? And what if, on top of that, the three of you are the same gender? [Gender-bend, mention of a not-so-existing M/M/M threesome]"**

 **Disclaimer: Nope! I still do not own it! Also, this short one-shot is not to be taken too seriously. And warning just in case: This is Yaoi and there is a mention of gay 'stuffs'!**

[-x-x-x-]

As the first ray of sunlight fell to illuminate the small room at the second floor of the Kousaka household, a pair of baby blue eye slowly opened. The owner of the eyes—who had past ear spiky ginger hair—slowly pushed his back so to get in a sitting position and slowly rubbed his tired eyes.

" _What happened last night?"_ He wondered, his eyes still half-closed, so he wasn't able to see clearly yet. _"Last thing I remember was eating dumplings and drinking fruit juice with Ren-kun and Kyousuke-kun."_

True enough, the three best friends—better known as the idiot trio—have held a small party at Hotaru's house as to celebrate their victory against UTX School in a marathon tournament. Everything went well as they just made manly chats while eating junk foods, playing video games, teasing each others about their girl classmates…and what else.

"Grr…" A groan could be heard beside Hotaru and the ginger turned to the source of the sound to see some shades of black, buried inside the blanket as his vision wasn't focused yet. The figure sat up. "Where am I and what happened last night?"

"Kyousuke?" The ginger's eyes suddenly went wide…and yes, his best friend was right in front of him, still rubbing his pair of tired crimson red yes.

The boy with raven hair cut above his shoulder and long bangs held high let go of a yawn and a groan. "Of course it's me damn it! Just stop yelling, man! My head hurts like hell."

And just as Kyousuke finally realized something and was about to voice it, a third voice could be heard. It was a groan coming from under the huge pile of blanket in the small bed. A ginger-head poked out from the pile, his pair of yellow eyes half-open. "Hotaru-kun, Kyousuke-kun, would you mind lowering the volume? Ren is too tired nya…"

The two boys who were more or less awake felt their jaws drop. _"The fuck happened last night?"_ They slowly turned to each others, only to realize a very important piece of information. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" They asked in the same time before realizing something and quickly jumping into the conclusions.

Hotaru and Kyousuke grabbed the blanket and tossed it aside…to see an equally nude Ren. Said younger boy curled at the sudden cold air that hit his body, his left eye opening to eye at his best friends. "What are you two doing? It's cold nya."

"Ren!" The raven-haired boy grabbed him by the shoulders, a pair of ruby eyes meeting with chartreuse ones. "Why are you naked? What happened last night? Why are Hotaru and I Naked?" His voice started to tremble as the expression on his face turned into horror. "Please don't tell me we did 'that'…"

"That…?" Ren being the most innocent of their group of friend didn't understand the implement of these questions nor what was wrong. "Is there anything wrong, Kyousuke-kun? Isn't it normal for boys to sleep naked nya?"

The oldest of the three facepalmed. _"Oh god… Why is he so dense for idol's sake?"_ He opened his eyes to see the younger ginger tilting his head in a cutesy manner, emphasizing the fact of being clueless. _"So cute!"_ Kyousuke quickly shook his head after that accidental thought. _"The hell not!"_ "I am straight! Straight I say!"

Hotaru yawned and groaned once again. "Shut up, Kyousuke-kun! My head hurts! We all know that you are gay for both Ren-kun and me so just deal with it."

The older boy glared at his junior for that comment, their face getting very close. "Say what? I will make you regret ever saying these words, Hotaru!"

Well…it was hard taking him seriously as he made these treats due to his petite body constitution and the furious blush on his face. That plus the fact that among the three, he was the smallest in size regarding their…

Just at that time, the door leading to Hotaru's room was slid open and a girl with ginger hair cut above her shoulders stepped in. "Onii-chan, breakfast is rea-…" Yukiho's jaw fell. "What the hell is going on-…" She interrupted her words and turned on her heels. "After reflexion, nope! I'd rather not know. I already knew that there was something going between the three of you…but to this scale."

The ginger boy quickly pushed Kyousuke away, making him fall on the still sleeping Ren. "Yukiho, wait! This is not what you think!" Unfortunately, the younger sister has already slid the door closed and could be heard screaming on the hallways. Hotaru was on verge of crying. He slowly turned to the two other boys with teary eyes. "What are we going to do?"

The raven-haired boy too had teary eyes by this point. "My honor… my pride… my glory… The great Suko Suko Kyuu ending up in such shameful situation…"

The two started shedding womanly tears while hugging each others like gay girls on their graduation day. Anyone who would be accidentally passing by would have mercilessly mistaking them for lesbian high schoolers who just heard that their favorite idol has got a girlfriend.

"You two are annoying…" The crying stopped as Hotaru and Kyousuke saw their younger friend sitting up and rubbing his still tired eyes. "We just played Super Smash Bros. and had to remove one piece of clothing each time we got off-screened. In the final, we ended draw, already naked since we both got off-screened at least 10 times. By that time, it was already 3 in the morning so we went to sleep, too tired to wear anything back."

Memories of the night prior hit both older boys and they just giggled awkwardly at the realization. "T-that's right, right? That was really what happened. I-I remember now…" Hotaru let go of a trembling sigh of relief.

"That's totally right!" Kyousuke too was smiling awkwardly. "There's no way 'that' would have happened, right?"

"'that'?" Ren tilted his head. Hotaru's and Kyousuke's gay hearts ached at the very cute sign. "You two are weird nya. What was all that panic that got you minutes ago? And what is that 'that' you are always referring too, Kyousuke-kun nya?"

"N-nothing!" The rave-haired boy replied, his face turning red, his Tsundere personality getting the better of him. "You are too young to know these things!"

"Heiiin? But we're only two years apart nya…"

Just as the three were about to have another childish 'discussion', the door was slid open and the three looked at the door to see Mr. Kousaka. Said tall man didn't look very happy at first with the stern look on his face…until his stoic posture broke, manly tears falling from his eyes. "My son is finally a man!" He gave a thumbs up. "I am proud of you, son!" And then he slid the door closed.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minute before Hotaru and Kyousuke had a glance at each others, then at Ren—who was now wearing his shirt and boxer back, still clueless toward the dire situation.

The older ginger started smiling awkwardly like a maniac, his mind rekt.

The younger of the three lit the Nintendo Wii U console. "Who wants to have another round of Super Smash Bros.?"

And Kyousuke? He screamed.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: T.T We had exam from Monday to yesterday and I just felt like writing something to break the stress. I am so scared I will have to retake them :'(**

 **I am confident in the English and maybe a little in Mathematics 1, Electrocinetic and French, but no clue about Composants of Technology, Sowtware Tools and Computer Science environment. I don't want to retake them T.T especially when they are going to add 7 more for this second semester: Mathematics 2, Electric Reseau, Electromagnetism, Thermal — Mechanic, Optic…and I don't remember the rest.**

 **For these who are wondering, I am a college student and am taking Industry Engineering/Industry science course.**

 **That aside, just wanted to say that the idiot trio is my favorite trio. (Proud to be a Honker, a Nya and a Niko-Nii *peace*)**

 **Good day to you all!**


End file.
